vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunburst
Description Sunburst is a male orange unicorn pony with a disheveled orange mane, a blue cape and glasses, that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. He mades his first appearance in the season six premiere The Crystalling, where Starlight and Spike asks Sunburst (who was Starlight's best friend when they were fillys) for help to rebuild the broken Crystal Heart, since he knew about all about magic, and according to him, he was a "very important wizard"; although the latter was false, he still had an advanced knowledge about magic thanks to the many books he has read, and it was enough to help rebuild the Crystal Heart, and also for rebuild his dignity and name, to the point of being recognized by the alicorn princesses of being an important wizard. Sunburst is a mild-mannered, studious pony with a knowledge for magic spells rivaling that of Twilight Sparkle, but is also somewhat shy, frustrated and someone who feels very uncomfortable on certain occasions. He and Starlight are very close friends. Sunburst along with Starlight, went to investigate the mysteries of Hollow Shades, a site abandoned for many years. When they separated by accident, Sunburst trying to find Starlight, found a spells book that was familiar for him, called the '''Tome of Doom', when he read it, activated a spell that transported him to the world of mercenaries. When they saw that Sunburst came to his world out of nowhere, they considered him as a threat, and he'll have to defend himself with his knowledge of magic, and with the mysterious power granted by the Tome of Doom, and find Starlight in a possible future.'' Abilities Passives *At 0% rage, your melee damage is weak, dealing only 119 damage per swing. However, the more rage you have, the more damage you deal, increasing up to 238 damage while you have 100% rage. *'Tome of Doom' - After some time, around 24 seconds, a magic book will spawn on the map, either on the control point or next to a health/ammo pack. This book can be only collected by Sunburst, the RED team can't interract with it in any way. When Sunburst takes it, he gains additional 25% rage, and after 24 seconds the book will reappear again. If Sunburst doesn't collect the book, it will automatically respawn after 24 seconds. Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You gain a speed boost, immunity against movement impairing effects and a crit boost for 10 seconds. You also receive a Meteor Storm spell, press your action slot key (H by default) to throw it. :It takes about 15000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Sunburst is the only Solo boss, who's Super Jump takes 7.5 seconds to recharge. The delay between pressing the action slot button and throwing the Meteor Storm spell is longer than normal, because the spellbook the boss has equipped doesn’t have bonus switch-to and switch-from speed. This is shared with Sunset Shimmer. Battle Strategies Battling as Sunburst Battling against Sunburst Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) * ACTION SLOT BUTTON (H) throws the magic spell. Music [https://youtu.be/zidGo704SvI Truth, Beauty and Hatred (Hollow Knight: Hidden Dreams)] [https://youtu.be/eYnN1m5L17I Octopath Traveler - Battle II (Soundtrack OST)] Quotes "Sunburst! You made it!" "Of course! I've been looking forward to this visit for a long time." - Intro "Make a few of trips." - Super Jump Mysterious Music - Tome of Doom has Appeared "I've got it!" - Found the Tome of Doom "Oh. No. Y-Yes! Uh, y-yes, that's me, yup." Short Chuckle "Important wizard! Really busy with lots of, uh, wi-wizarding...stuff." - Killing Spree "What?!" - Backstabbed "I don't remember reading anything that said the Hollow Shades was like this." - Last Man Standing "Well, you were wrong, okay?! I'm not an important wizard! I'm not even a wizard at all!" - Defeat "I'm glad to see you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses